Numb
by pippa-pie
Summary: "Aki," Yusei spoke slowly. "You can put down the gun." Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Numb

**Summary: **"Aki," Yusei spoke slowly. "You can put down the gun." Drabble.

**Notes: **AU, and because of that, OOC-ness. Inspired somewhat by the Linkin Park song; might help to listen to it while reading this.

**Rating: **M, for emotional horror/bloodlust. May be a bit intense for some.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

><p>"Aki," Yusei spoke slowly, "you can put down the gun."<p>

The redhead swung her head to look across the room. Aki's eyes were bloodshot from spent tears; opened wide, they stared at the people around her. Her gaze was feral and crazed. She drank in each face with a horrible half-smile fixed on her face.

Jack stood against the wall, his brow furrowed. For once, he seemed at a loss of what to do. The cup of coffee he had been drinking was shattered across the floor. Aki had pointed the heavy, black handgun at him first.

It was currently trained on her father. He gaped at her with an expression of disbelief on his face. His hands were slightly raised, almost as if in surrender. The girl's mother was not far from Hideo's right hand. She looked at Aki, her pale hand clamped over her mouth in shock and on the verge of tears.

Crow took a cautious step forward, only to be met by Aki as she swiveled around to face him, the gun staring him down. For a second, her finger gently caressed the trigger. Crow took an automatic step back, also raising his hands. His face showed agony and helplessness, the color drained from his normally cheerful face. The question lying there was clear: _Why?_

The girl once rejected by everyone and everything except Arcadia painfully recalled the voice of the newscaster she had heard only minutes before.

"_The founder of the infamous Arcadia Movement, who went by the alias Divine, died today in the Facility…"_

The redhead hadn't stopped to think. She had shut down. She had thought her days of spilling blood were gone once she gave up her mask that defined her as the Black Rose Witch.

In her eyes, she had practically killed the man who had taken her in so long ago.

Aki had snapped. That was all she could ever do, wasn't it? Hurt the ones she loved, cause destruction, and wreak havoc. Her sense abandoned her.

Eventually, she was going to kill everyone she loved, right? Wasn't it her nature? The answer must be _yes. _Why not speed up the process?

Aki would kill them all eventually, anyway. One day. Be it a slip in control or simple blind carelessness.

Better to get it over with.

She continued to stare down Crow, before she heard a small squeak of fear. Aki spun to face _that _victim.

Ruka gaped at the young woman she normally regarded as a sister-figure with wide, frightened eyes. She too dared a step forward. "Aki–neesan..." she whispered softly.

_I'm going to kill you one day._

Aki's grip neared the trigger once again. Lightning fast, as if by instinct, Rua bravely stepped before his sister. He, too, seemed frightened by Aki, but held his ground. He spread his arms out wide to further shield Ruka.

_You too._

It was as if Aki's personal demons had possessed her. She advanced a bit further towards the teal-haired boy. Rua shut his eyes tight.

"Aki!" Yusei spoke more urgently now. He took a step to shield Rua in turn, but he had already caught the distraught psychic's attention.

The seventeen-year-old focused her weapon on the man before her.

"You can put down the gun, Aki, and tell us what happened."

Her hands shook. She felt an inhumane burst of anger.

"Wait a minute…" she chuckled darkly. "I didn't kill Divine at all, did I?" The redhead almost crooned. She stepped closer to Yusei. He didn't flinch. "It was _you_," she breathed. She imagined placing the gun near his lips. "It isn't my fault at all." Aki took another step. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Her voice was a scream now.

"I'M INNOCENT!" she laughed. Ruka began crying. Jack's face was stark white. Rua shook. Crow was at a loss. Hideo and Setsuko reeled.

Yusei staring straight on at his friend. There was pain deep in his eyes for the young woman who had lost all she had worked so hard to grasp after years living as a witch.

"Your fault your fault your fault!" the witch sang discordantly.

Yusei held out his hand. Aki suddenly jolted to a stop, and looked down at in shock. A ghost of her sense lingered. She looked up again, gazing into those dark blue eyes.

"You can give me the gun, Aki. We love you. We'll help you," he spoke calmly. Aki opened her mouth. Finger still on the trigger, her hand twitched.

Ruka screamed. Yusei buckled to his knees. He looked straight up at Aki, his calm expression evaporated. The Head Signer clutched his side where Aki had shot him. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth before he crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Aki laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wrote this forever ago, and deemed it too dark, too disturbing to post. However, I was looking through my old word documents on my laptop and came across this again, and tentatively decided to give it another try. So…Aki went lost herself. If you couldn't figure it out.

…I want to write something fluffy now. I swear, I don't usually write stuff this dark...


	2. Note Possible Sequel

**Author Note + Sequel Possibilities**

Hello! This is Pippa here, author of 'Numb'. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

I've changed my user to 'pippa-pie', but I'm still me!

I posted 'Numb' roughly four years ago. I feel it was one of the last significant fanfics I posted here before fading away from FFN. To my surprise, it's one of my most popular pieces - often I still receive e-mails from favorites and follows this work still receives, to my surprise and happiness. It was an angsty, emotionally charged piece written quickly back in the day. I never imagined it would get this much praise. I've edited it a smidge, and the thought a giving it a total make-over in terms of diction is enticing, tbh.

I would love to return to FFN, though my life I so scattered and busy - writing is still a great forgotten love of mine (I haven't written fic in a long, long, time). I often think the 5Ds fandom is too bare to even try and recreate the feeling here back in the day, but in any case...

Thank you for loving Numb. I'm sorry I never replied to any reviews, but they mean a lot to me and the curiosity delights me as well. That said - I'm thinking of posting a follow-up to Numb. It would be an additionally chapter to this, most likely. What do you think?

...I don't even know if any of you are reading this right now, or would even care. Many of you have forgotten me, I should think. But I'm feeling v nostalgic. Thank you all for everything :*


End file.
